The complexes of carcinogens with native DNA and synthetic deoxyoligonucleotides will be studied. The experiments are designed to locate the most reactive sequences for the carcinogens on plasmid DNA and fragments of oncogenes. The conformation of the complexes will be determined by using circular dichroism and one- and two-dimensional NMR spectroscopies.